Et le trublion pleurait
by Nonori-chan
Summary: A cette époque-là, le trublion ne riait plus. Parce qu'il était James Sirius Potter, mais qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir et plus de destin. Après toutes ces années, il n'avait plus rien. Et le trublion pleurait.


James Sirius Potter.

Petit, il avait porté ces noms comme un trophée, chacun soigneusement épinglé au devant de sa personne. Quand les gens lui demandaient son nom, il répondait par les trois, d'un ton fier et hautain. Ca avait toujours flatté son égo de savoir qu'il était à la hauteur des deux personnes dont il portait le nom. Et il se pensait invincible. Quand il faisait une bêtise, il n'avait jamais peur, parce qu'il portait ces trois noms. Son père ne l'avait jamais punit, parce qu'il était James Sirius Potter, et que ces trois noms étaient un bouclier indestructible. Les gens qu'il rencontrait quelque fois dans la rue le pointaient du doigt en murmurant son nom. Ses noms. Et alors, il se sentait grand. Il était adulé, admiré par les personnes qu'il croisait. Il avait un pouvoir sans limite, celui de son nom. Il était James Sirius Potter et il était un être supérieur aux autres grâce à ce nom. Il se permettait tout. Si il voulait quelque chose, il prenait. Après tout, pourquoi demander ? Il était James Sirius Potter. Il était grand, il était au dessus des autres. Il était un "trublion" comme disaient certaines personnes jalouses de son pouvoir. Jalouses de sa grandeur. Jalouses de ses noms. Mais c'était compréhensible. Elles ne pouvaient que rêver d'atteindre un jour la grandeur qui l'accompagnait depuis sa naissance. Peu de gens pouvait atteindre un tel niveau. Peu de personne étaient à la hauteur de James Sirius Potter.

A cet époque-là, le trublion souriait. Parce qu'il s'appelait James Sirius Potter.

James Sirius Potter.

A Poudlard, il avait porté ces noms bien haut, pour que tout le monde les voit et pour que tout le monde l'acclame. Et ça avait marché. Tout Poudlard était à ses pieds, il était encore plus adulé, encore plus aimé qu'en restant tranquillement chez lui. Le pouvoir l'enivrait. Il voyait les autres attendre sa décision pour prendre la leur. Il voyait les années supérieures ranger leur fierté au placard pour le suivre et l'approcher. Il possédait un pouvoir sans limites. Même les professeurs se pliaient à sa loi. Tout le monde respectait et adulait ce petit trublion. Ce personnage pour qui tout était permis, qui était sur toutes les lèvres, dans tous les esprits. Et il aimait ça. Faire régner sa loi. Sur tout les autres. Parfois, il admirait sa clémence. Faire ainsi profiter les autres de sa grandeur était un magnifique cadeau qu'il faisait. Les autres ne pouvaient que le remercier de les faire profiter ainsi de son pouvoir. De ses noms. De lui. Il était plus puissant que le plus grand des souverains. Son royaume était immense et s'étendait à chaque personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il était un blagueur aux pouvoirs aussi puissant que ceux des grands rois. Il était un trublion au trône d'or. Et personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Ni son père, ni sa mère. Ni même son frère ou sa sœur. Il était souverain d'un empire qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer en rêves. Personne n'était à la hauteur de James Sirius Potter.

A cette époque-là, le trublion riait. Parce qu'il s'appelait James Sirius Potter et qu'il était roi de tout un royaume.

James Sirius Potter.

Vers la fin de ses études, il avait placé ses noms sur chaque lèvre, dans chaque esprits. Il était sûr de sa réussite. Il était James Sirius Potter. La victoire était acquise. Il avait le plus grand royaume qu'un roi pouvait espérer. Les gens l'acclamaient, le félicitaient à chacune de ses paroles, le mettaient sur un piédestal et l'adulaient. Il était proche d'un dieu. D'un simple mot, il pouvait bouleverser la vie d'une personne. D'un regard, il pouvait améliorer ou détruire la réputation de n'importe qui. Les professeurs le considéraient comme l'élève parfait et les élèves l'avaient choisit comme idole. Il était le représentant de la jeunesse, de la beauté, de l'intelligence, de la réussite et du pouvoir. Tout le monde l'enviait, tout le monde le jalousait. Mais le trublion s'ennuyait. Sa réputation était faite, le monde de Poudlard connaissait sa grandeur et son pouvoir. Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait conquérir de nouveaux territoires. Il voulait plus de pouvoir. Il voulait plus d'admiration, plus d'envie, plus de jalousie. Il voulait que le monde entier connaisse ses nom, sa grandeur. Le trublion voulait jouer dans une autre cours, plus grande, plus vaste. Encore inexplorée. Mais plus que tout, il voulait voir l'admiration dans les yeux de ses parents. Voir le regret aussi, le regret de ne pas avoir su saisir le don du ciel qu'était leur fils. Il voulait voir la jalousie dans les yeux de son  
>frère et de sa sœur. Car il était plus grand qu'eux, mais eux ne le voyaient pas. C'était comme ça. Personne n'était à la hauteur de James Sirius Potter.<p>

A cette époque-là, le trublion frimait. Parce qu'il s'appelait James Sirius Potter, qu'il était le roi de tout un royaume et qu'il avait un grand avenir devant lui.

James Sirius Potter.

A la sortie de Poudlard, il voulait placer son nom sur tout les esprits, en haut des plus hautes tours, pour qu'on le voit de partout. Il était sortit victorieux de ses années d'études et un grand avenir lui était destiné. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Un poste bien placé, assez haut pour qu'il soit respecté, mais encore trop bas pour James Sirius Potter. Il voulait aller plus loin. Les mois passèrent, sa carrière n'avançaient pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait un nom célèbre, il avait du pouvoir, il était intelligent, beau, respecté. Pourquoi rien n'avançait ? James Sirius Potter ne pouvait attendre. Il avait un royaume à conquérir. Il avait un pouvoir a étendre. Sa grande clémence le poussait à faire partager au monde entier l'être parfait qu'il était. Il ne pouvait être que remarquer, avec une telle volonté. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit, voilà tout. Le gens d'ici étaient trop bas pour lui. Il lui fallait être plus haut pour atteindre le sommet. Il devait monter encore plus. Il devait acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il n'était plus acclamé que par les gens de Poudlard qu'il croisait encore de temps en temps, et ça ne lui convenait pas. Il trouva autre chose. Mieux placé, plus haut, plus de puissance. Mais il stagnait à nouveau quelques mois plus tard. Ils ne voyaient donc pas le prodige qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ? Il partit. Il trouverait mieux ailleurs. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas été à la hauteur d'un talent comme lui. Ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de James Sirius Potter.

A cette époque-là, le trublion grimaçait. Parce qu'il était James Sirius Potter, que sont royaume stagnait et que son avenir aussi.

James Sirius Potter.

Il était grand maintenant. Il avait appris à détester ce nom. Il ne lui avait ouvert aucune porte, aucun avenir brillant. Les belles promesses qu'il lui avait fait n'avait été que du vent. Le pouvoir lui avait glissé entre les doigts. Ses proches fidèles l'avaient quitté un par un , lâche qu'ils étaient. Sa famille n'avait eu aucun éclat de fierté, de regret ou même de jalousie. Non, au lieu de ça, elle l'avait mit à la porte, avec ses affaires. Elle avait osé jeter un être parfait tel que lui. La société ne pouvait pas l'accepter parce qu'elle n'était pas à son niveau, voilà tout. Mais aujourd'hui, quand il se regardait, quand il entendait son nom, il le détestait. Il lui avait tout prit. Son pouvoir, son ambition, sa famille, sa destiné. Tout. Il ne lui avait laissé qu'un souvenir amer de toute ses choses qu'il avait cru posséder. Il était resté, lui, ce nom. Collé à sa peau encore et toujours. Aujourd'hui, quand on le pointait du doigt dans la rue, c'était pour dire qu'il était un raté. Et James Sirius Potter se refusait encore à y croire. Il n'était pas un raté. Il était un être parfait. C'était juste qu'ils étaient trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte. La société n'était juste pas assez évoluée pour lui. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Ils disaient tous que, lui qui se croyait si grand, n'était au final, pas si grand que ça. Et maintenant tout était différent. Parce qu'ils étaient tous plus grand que James Sirius Potter.

A cette époque-là, le trublion ne riait plus. Parce qu'il était James Sirius Potter, mais qu'il n'avait plus de royaume, plus de pouvoir et plus de destin. Après toutes ces années, il n'avait plus rien.

Et le trublion pleurait.


End file.
